The Dance
by Hufflepuff519
Summary: He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. That was all it took. She had to come clean.
1. Chapter 1

**A/NSo this little drabble wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it down. Also I'm procrastinating, not wanting to do homework. Ha ha. This is 100% fluff and I don't care. I love it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. That honor is bestowed on Andrew Marlow, the brilliant creator. **

The Dance

Kate had been staring at her drink and playing with the white linen of the table cloth absentmindedly. She had spent to whole day at Ryan and Jenny's wedding and was starting to feel the fatigue of smiling and "being happy for them" all day. Castle had been right by her side the entire day. She had agreed to go with him as his date, though she claimed it was to save her the pressure of having to find someone else to go with. It's what she had told him and kept telling herself.

It was odd but Kate didn't even notice when Castle came up next to her after returning from the bathroom and extending his hand to her asked her to dance.

Kate could help but smile just a little.

"I'd love to."

"Shall we?" said Castle leading them out onto the crowded dance floor. They both noticed the Newly Weds who seemed to not notice anyone else around them. Lanie and Espisito were swaying slowly close by. Kate couldn't remember a time when she had seen Rick look so handsome. He always looked good but tonight there was just something about him that made it hard for her to stop looking at him. 'No, focus' she told herself. It was just a dance. Castle was just being a gentleman. So if he was just being a gentleman then why was he looking at her like _that._ Oh goodness her will power was waning. No way was she going to hold out. However she took a deep breath as he wrapped he arms around her and lead their way over the floor.

John Michael Montgomery's "I Can Love You Like That" was playing and she looked Castle in the eye for just a moment or two before allowing him to pull her in closer and put her head on his shoulder.

She couldn't help it anymore she couldn't keep lying to him. 'That's it,' she told herself, 'I have to tell him'.

"Castle?" she spoke into his ear.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's just the merriment of the occasion but there is something I have to tell you."

"Beckett, you know you can tell me anything." The writer smirked.

She pulled slightly away from him while still wrapped in his arms. "Rick, look at me this important."

"Kate, are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just give me a moment." She took yet another deep breath. "Rick, I remember."

Castle looked slightly confused but continued to look at her as they were still swaying slightly on the spot. "Remember?"

"I remember everything. The shooting, the bullet, you tackling me, you..." she looked down at the floor gaining the strength to say what had to be said. "…you telling me you love me."

They had stopped moving and Castle's arms dropped to him side. He looked suddenly sick; as if someone had hit him in the stomach with a baseball bat.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. There is no excuse for it."

Writer Boy for once had nothing to say.

"Castle, please say something…anything."

"Kate, I…" His usually continuously moving jaw just sat slack.

Kate lifted her hand to his chin to close his mouth.

"There is something else, too."

"Beckett I don't know if I can take anymore 'surprises' tonight."

Kate could easily tell that he was hurt by her admission and had to remedy the situation quickly if she was going to hold onto him. She had already lost him once. She was NOT about to let that happen again.

"Really?" She leaned in closer whispering in his ear again, "'cause I think you may like this one".

Castle's attention was drawn back to her form wherever it wandered off to for the last minute. He arched an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"Castle, I heard you say that you love me and I need to tell you, I'm ready to tell you that I love you too."

Rick in that moment had gone from stunned embarrassment and sadness to stunned amazement and pure, unbridled joy.

"Kate, I don't know what to say." He reached for her pulling her into his arms once again. There was this big goofy grin on his face and he didn't care who saw it, his bright blue eyes on fire with emotion.

But Kate was just smiling. She felt like this giant weight had been lifted. She had finally said it. She loved Castle. She was in love with Richard freakin' Castle!

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally say that out loud."

Castle just laughed.

"Ok maybe you do."

"Kate, I love you so much." At this point Castle could stop himself and Kate didn't stop him; he kissed her. Right there on that dance floor in front of all her co-workers and friends. Kate remembered that last kiss they'd had, the undercover one. That one was nothing compared to this. Her whole body was humming at the feel of his lips on hers. A girl could get used to _this. _After what could have been weeks, years, or entire millennia, she didn't care, they pulled apart. They had to, there was going to be an oxygen deprivation problem otherwise.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Kate her Lanie scream. She cast the ME a critical look mouthing 'we'll talk later'.

"Kate, you want to get out of here?"

She stared at Castle for a moment appraisingly. Castle quickly clarified his question.

"I...I just thought we should get some air. It's hot in here…you know?"

"Oh, Castle."

Kate took his hand, shaking her head and smiling at his antics. They left the ballroom to the other guests and stepped out. They turned a corner down an empty hallway to find a place a little quieter so that they could talk more about what just happened.

**A/N: Well that's all folks. I enjoyed this one. If you liked it too please be sure to check out my other story Murder Mystery Wizard. R&R. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I wasn't going to continue this story. It was originally meant to be a one shot but I got so many wonderful reviews and inspiration has reared to its head and…ta da! So enjoy. Not sure how far I'm going to take this one but, if I keep hearing from you I'll be more inclined to continue. Hope you enjoy this one. **_

_**As always I do not own Castle.**_

The Dance: Part 2

Beckett and Castle, hand in hand, found a quiet niche away from the raucous of the reception and sat side by side on a small stone bench. Castle couldn't seem to look away from her. He had the same twisted grin on his face that she had seen whenever he started to spin his wild theories. Kate could only imagine what was going on in that brilliant mind of his at this moment. All she knew was that she was happy. However once they were somewhere a little more private and they were a tad bit less intoxicated they were going to have serious talk about this new point in their relationship.

For the time being, though, Kate was content to just enjoy being with him and bathe in the knowledge that she had finally put her true feelings out there. The two of them had gotten very cozy huddled up in their little spot. So cozy, in fact that Kate had to pull herself back to reality in order to think straight. Gosh, what was it about this man that did this to her? She was reminded of just what _that_ was when she searched his face silently for a moment and could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Kate, you're staring."

"You started it. Rick."

"Guilty as charged, Detective."

Kate smiled for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. He always did have a fantastic sense of humor.

"Kate," Castle grazed a finger gently across her cheekbone coming down to rest on her chin. "I'd really like to kiss you again." His voice was no more than a whisper but his words were enough to send one quick chill up her spine.

"Then what the heck are you waiting for?"

She didn't wait for him to respond this time. Instead she gripped his shoulders and pulled him to her. Their lips came together in an eruption of charged energy, trapping them together in swirling vortex of entropic elation.

Little over three years of tension, stolen glances, and countless hours of Castle's "research" had finally caught up with them. For Kate this was uncharted territory. Not that she inexperienced with men, she had just never felt about anyone the way she felt about Rick Castle.

They came to a natural stopping point and breathing deeply, they both let that glow settle over them.

"Now_ that_ was amazing!" Said Castle "I can't believe all this time that was what we had been missing. Huh, who knew?" His restless eyebrows dancing around as he talked.

"Castle, there have been times when I wanted so badly to simply punch you in the face to get you shut up when your web of theories became too much. Who knew all I had to do was kiss you senseless." Kate giggled a little at her own joke.

"Oh, but you see that's where you're wrong. That wouldn't shut me up. In fact all I want to do now is start shouting." Rick got up from his seat and raising his voice to a highly inappropriate volume yelled, "I LOVE KATHERINE BECKETT. I LOVE THIS WOMAN AND I DON'T CARE YOU WHO KNOWS IT!"

Kate jumped up to silence him but ended up chasing him back up the corridor, towards the party, all the while he was still shouting, "AND GUESS WHAT WORLD. I FINALLY HAVE PROOF THAT SHE LOVES ME TOO!"

There was that 'nine year-old on a sugar rush' she knows. She lunged for him right before he reached the doors leading back into the reception hall. The two of them fell to the floor in a jumble of limbs and a resounding thud on the hard wood. Castle ended up on his back with Kate on top of him. She threw a hand over his mouth though he was actually no longer talking.

"You are SO dead, Castle." She got up and held out her hand to help him off the floor.

"Oh, come on Beckett. You know you loved that. Besides it was SO worth it." Rick winked at her and threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked back into the party to join their friends. Most of which, Kate was sure, had at least noticed the scene that had just taken place. She knew she was going to take some serious crap for that later. The teasing would likely never completely subside. This would come back to haunt her in another life but she didn't care. Castle was hers now, then again, he always was. Always.

A/N: Hey there. This part takes on a more humorous note than the last one, at least a little less mushy. I'm still trying to decide if I could take it somewhere from here. Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions. I'd be open to your thoughts. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you would like to see more.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your support.

Sadly as always I own nothing here except for the plot.

Enjoy

Chapter 3

"Well, the least you two could do is give us a warning the next time you decide to trample each other make out in the middle of the hallway."

"Oh, Lanie you're just jealous that it didn't happen to you." Kate quipped and winked at Castle.

"Seriously, bro wasn't that just a little unnecessary?" Esposito asked Castle.

Castle just looked at him and returned with, "Seriously, Esposito how long have you known me? Go big or go home. That's my policy you all know that."

Lanie and Kate both laughed. Javiar nodded and smiled at his friend, knowing it was true.

The four of them turned when they heard Beyonce's " Single Ladies" blasting from the speakers and the amplified voice of the DJ from the music booth.

"Alright you single ladies, gather 'round. It's time for our lovely bride to toss that bouquet!"

Lanie turned around to look at Kate with a smile in her eyes

Kate looked at Lanie's face and shaking her head she said, "No, Lanie, absolutely not."

"Oh yes girl, we're doin' this."

Kate glanced over her shoulder at Castle who gave her a kiss on the cheek and pushed her with Lanie towards the other women gathered. "Oh go on, Kate. Afraid you'll like it?"

"Shuuuuuuut uuuup!" she yelled back at her partner as Lanie tugged on her arm.

Jenny had been standing up on a chair in front of them, the train of her dress trailing down to the floor. She lifted her bouquet up into the air just as the song's chorus started up again she winked in the direction of Lanie and Kate with a knowing smile. Being up on the chair gave her a little more leverage to toss the flowers higher. She needed it considering she was certainly not exactly the tallest person in the room. She turned her back to the ladies gathered there and tossed the bouquet behind her.

Kate was sure that Lanie was going to jump out of her skin with excitement and was hardly paying attention when the bouquet came hurtling in her direction nearly talking her eye out. Beckett stumbled slightly from the shock but ended up with the bundle of white roses in her arms. The spotlight from the dance floor was suddenly on her. Beckett sheepishly smiled and hesitantly lifted up the flowers in her hand to show that she caught it.

"WOOHOO!" This resounding cheer came from the crowd. Kate ignored the few jealous looks that she got from some of the other women and walked back over to where castle and Espisito had been watching from.

"See I told you that it would be fun."

"Shush, Lanie. I wasn't even trying to catch it."

"I know. That's what's so funny."

"Yo, Castle is there going to be another wedding in our near future?" Espisito teased with a devilish grin on his face.

"We'll see," was all Castle said with a sly smile.

"Espisito, don't give him ideas." Beckett warned, pointing a finger in his direction.

Castle feigned a crest-fallen look and without really thinking about it put his arm around Kate's shoulders.

'Gosh it feels so good the way he does that' Beckett thought. I can't believe I was pushing him away all this time. I never realized before how strong he is. I don't think remember ever feeling as secure as I do right here in his arms.'

About twenty minutes later the DJ announced that it was time for the groom, in this case, Ryan, to toss the garter, which he had removed from his new wife's leg early that night.

Castle had already extracted his arm from around Kate almost instantly when he heard this and was out of his seat, pulling Espisito right along with him. Kate shook her head and told herself that this was just one reason she loved him; his inability to avoid fun wherever he could find it and the way he got excited about silly things like this. The DJ had started to play some song that Kate didn't recognize but it seemed to describe Castle pretty well, by the lyrics:

_I'll take all the good times I can get_

_ I'm too young for growin' up just yet_

_Ain't much I can promise you, _

'_cept to do the best I can_

_I'll be damned_

_I may be a real bad boy_

_But baby I'm a real good man._

(Tim McGraw : Real Good Man)

The ladies watched on as their guys gathered up to fight over a piece of lace. Seems silly right? The garter itself had been wrapped around a football 'to make it a little more macho or something,' Beckett thought.

Ryan had been holding the garter wrapped-ball when nearly every non-married man in the room gathered up on the opposite side of the room from him. His new brother in law was flailing his arms about as if he were open. Ryan faked the guys out once before actually spiraling the ball across the room. Espisito tried to dive for it but was a accidently tripped up by Castle who hadn't been watching where he was going. Espisito fell to the floor but his instincts and training kicked in he had the good sense to tuck and roll. So he didn't hurt himself falling to the waxed, hard wood floor.

Kate could believe what she was seeing. This was madness. Since when did guys get this aggressive about something like this? Don't they know the purpose of this tradition; supposedly determining which of these guys was the next to get married. Apparently not all guys have a marriage/commitment phobia. Hmm…who knew?

Of, course after tripping Espisito (a complete accident of course) Castle wrapped his hands around the pig skin and fumbled for his footing. The other men gave Castle a pat on the back and a few said, "Nice catch".

Castle turned to help up Javier who had somehow gotten himself tangled up in a nearby chair.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, never better."

"Come on. I can't wait to see Beckett's face."

The two made their way back to the ladies. Javier played the injured warrior card and received a kiss from Lanie for it.

Kate couldn't help but smile as Castle led up to the garter which he had removed from the ball.

"Oh, Beckett. Look what I've got," said Castle, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, as he began twirling the object around his pointer finger.

"Something I can strangle you with later." Castle's smile disappeared slightly as he took in the ramifications of her little joke. Perhaps it was too soon Beckett needed to have a little fun with him tonight. The night had gotten a little heavy with emotions and she felt the need to lighten it up with a joke.

"Ah, there's the fun loving Beckett I knew was hiding in there."

"Not hiding, just saving her for a rainy day." Kate quipped and pulled Castle in for yet another kiss. Hopefully it would not be the last one of the evening. If Beckett had her way it wouldn't be.

"So you'll wear it for me sometime?"

"Only if you show me what a good man you really are."

"Oh, Detective, it is so on."

A/N: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you again to any and all who have reviewed so far. Also a special thanks to **YankeePeg** for the suggestion. As you can see I did end up using it. I appreciate the help. We'll see where the next chapter takes them. I do plan to keep this story going. Also for those of you are concerned about future chapters turning to smut at all, stop worrying it won't happen with this story. Trying to keep it PG 13 or below here.


End file.
